


In Defense of Din's Pearl

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [25]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Din's Pearl, F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene, pirate raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: The infamous pirate captain Tetra has raided Dragon Roost to take Din's pearl, the Rito's priceless heirloom. Komali finds himself trapped between her and her prize. Luckily for him, she's willing to take something else instead.
Relationships: Tetra/Prince Komali
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004





	In Defense of Din's Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Jan. 18, 2021.

It was a warm, breezy summer afternoon that found Komali sitting on one of Dragon Roost’s numerous ledges, his beaked nose buried in a book. This was no extraordinary thing for him; he did this whenever he desired to escape from the cares of being the future chief of the Rito people, which was, admittedly, more often than could be considered healthy. The knowledge that his tribe would one day look to him for leadership terrified him, particularly after his several recent - failed - attempts to get his wings from Valoo.

Who could blame him, though? That dragon was seriously intimidating.

Naturally, his self-confidence was at a bit of a low point lately, and for the last few months, he’d become a frequent presence on this ledge, always with one book or another. The stories kept inside the volumes were comforting to him. They were full of fierce warriors and plucky heroes who performed remarkable feats of valor. One would think such tales would stress Komali even more, seeing what he may have to live up to, and they did, up to a certain point. But he still read them, in hopes that one day their memory might give him the courage he needed to take on the mantle of chiefdom.

Whether such a plan would work or not...well, that was for the future to decide.

He looked up from his book suddenly. There were shouts of alarm coming from the village and docks below him. He could see a few Rito down there, pointing to his left, beyond the beach. Komali’s gaze followed theirs, and he nearly dropped his book in fright.

A large ship was clearing the side of the island, not even a stone’s throw out to sea. If the small catapult in its forecastle was any indication, it was a ship of war, likely a pirate ship. As Komali stood, he briefly wondered how such a large vessel could appear so suddenly so close to the shore. Then he realized it must have approached from the unpopulated side of the island to remain unspotted. 

His heart in his throat, he rushed into the tunnels his people lived in, and descended towards the sea level. On his way, he fell in stride with his father, who was carrying his staff. He did not look pleased.

“Is it pirates, Dad?” Komali asked, his voice cracking.

The chief grimaced. “Probably Tetra’s crew,” he remarked, and Komali gasped.

He’d heard of the infamous pirate Tetra. Supposedly a girl not much older than himself, she was the latest in a family of fierce pirate captains that had been a nuisance on the Great Sea for generations. She was said to be an unparalleled sailor, and commanded a crew that, from all accounts, possessed such skill in combat that they could raid and plunder all they desired without leaving behind a single corpse - either of themselves or of their victims. If they were raiding Dragon Roost, Komali was sure they’d be able to pillage the place with near-impunity.

As they cleared the tunnels and ran towards the beach, Komali’s father said to him, “Stay back. I won’t have you hurt today.” Then the chief rushed forward to join the other Rito men who were gathering to hold the beach.

As Komali stopped, he could see the pirates landing on the beach from a pair of large dinghies. More than half a dozen tough-looking pirates swaggered up the beach towards where his father stood defiantly. At their head, he spotted a lithe, tanned girl with golden hair pulled into a swirl atop her head. There could be no doubt that this was, indeed, Tetra. She carried a short saber with casual ease, but aside from her, none of her crew carried anything more dangerous than hardwood batons and iron-weighted lengths of rope. Clearly the rumors of these pirates being nonlethal warriors were true, too.

As the pirates approached, the chief called out, “That’s far enough. We have provisions, if you are willing to pay for them, but if you seek to take anything more, we will not hesitate to drive you from our home.”

The pirates stopped. Tetra had a confident smirk on her face as she replied, “We’ll take your supplies, but we heard you have something more valuable too. An orange pearl they say was created by Din herself.”

Komali gasped again. Din’s pearl was an heirloom passed down the line of Rito chiefs. He himself currently possessed the pearl; it was sitting in his room at that very moment. Well, at least, it was right now, but it looked like it wouldn’t stay there much longer.

If his father was at all nervous, he didn’t let it show. “That pearl belongs to our tribe,” he said with authority. “You are daft to think you can simply take it from us.”

The blonde pirate scoffed. “I figured you’d say that,” she said simply, then she nodded to her crew. As one, the pirate band charged up the sandy slope and engaged the Rito defenders.

Right before they made contact, Komali saw his father turn to him and shout, “Run! Guard the pearl! Do not let them take it!” before turning back, his staff whirling.

Komali followed the order without hesitation, sprinting back towards the tunnels. He began to panic, though, when he heard Tetra call out to her crew, “Grab all the supplies you can! I’m going after that pearl.”

Not daring to look behind him, Komali raced through the tunnels, knowing Tetra wouldn’t be far behind him. At last, he reached his room and threw the door open. Against a wall next to his bed, Din’s pearl sat atop a wooden pedestal on his nightstand. Frantically, he began to scramble to find a suitable hiding place for the valuable heirloom.

He only was given a few seconds before he heard Tetra’s voice drawl out, far too close for comfort, “Well, looks like this’ll be an easy grab.” Komali whirled around to see the blonde pirate standing in his doorway, grinning smugly as she saw the orange pearl still out in the open, and the untrained Rito lad who was the only one guarding it.

Remembering his father’s orders (and perhaps some of the heroes in his books), Komali leapt between her and the pearl, fists coming up in an improvised fighting stance despite the fear in his eyes. “I-I won’t let you h-h-have it,” he stammered. “I...I’ll fight you!”

He’d not expected a hardened pirate captain to giggle to herself, but that was indeed the sound that came from Tetra in answer to his threat. “Will you really?” she replied, stepping into his bedroom, her sword still in her hand. “You look about ready to faint, I think.”

Komali was beginning to sweat now. He’d heard that Tetra and her crew weren’t killers, but the blonde still carried her sword. Were the tales wrong? Even so… “You won’t kill me,” he said, surprising himself that his stammer had momentarily disappeared, “I know you don’t do that.”

Tetra raised an eyebrow, and for one horrible moment Komali thought he’d become the pitiful exception to all those tales he’d heard of her. And still he stood his ground, still he managed to stay on his feet, until the captain smirked again. “You’re darn right I don’t,” she said, sheathing her saber. “But I’ll still be having that pearl.”

Komali shook his head, partly in denial of her and partly to suppress his fear. “I w-won’t let you,” he said again, gulping just after.

Tetra scoffed. “You’re adorable,” she commented smugly. Then she paused, appearing to think for a moment, before she grinned mischievously at the frightened Rito boy in front of her. “My men are probably grabbing supplies right now,” she observed. “And there  _ are _ other treasures out there for the taking, so I tell you what, I’ll make a deal with you.”

“What do you want?” Komali asked, his voice unable to choose between nervousness and suspicion.

Tetra took another step towards him and explained, “I’ll let you keep your pearl. But in return, you have to do something for me.” Komali turned his head, slightly side-eying her in unsettled distrust, so with her mischievous smile still on her face, she continued, “All you have to do is not fight back for ten seconds.”

Komali cocked his head quizzically, wondering why she’d still expect him to fight back if she wasn’t going to take Din’s pearl. In the time that it took for that question to run through his mind, though, Tetra moved, quick as a striking viper, and backed him up against the wall of his room. Then she took hold of both of his cheeks and smashed her lips against his, muffling his sudden shocked exclamation.

For a brief moment, Komali’s physical instincts screamed at him to squirm and struggle and do anything he could to wrestle his way out of the situation, but he forced himself to be still and endure the blonde pirate’s kiss, for the sake of keeping the pearl. Yet as the seconds dragged on and Tetra’s lips kept pressing again and again against his own, he found his desire to fight back quickly drained from him. Indeed, he soon found himself shyly kissing back, not even wondering why.

The deal had only been for him to not fight back for ten seconds. But it was a full minute and a half before Tetra finally relented and stopped the nearly overwhelming barrage of kisses. “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it, cutie?” she observed, one hand caressing Komali’s cheek, which by this point was quite rosy indeed. Komali, for his part, couldn’t think of any way to reply, so Tetra continued, “I think that was a  _ lot _ more valuable than some pearl, wouldn’t you agree? I’ll be coming back here soon, y’know. But you just ensured I’ll be coming in peace. Your dad had better treat you like the hero you are now...Which reminds me, I never did catch your name.”

That last statement was said more like a question, making it obvious to Komali that she was genuinely asking for his name. Still flustered from those intense kisses, he managed to squeak out, “...Komali. It’s Komali.”

Tetra smirked playfully. “Well,” she said, winking at him as she strode towards the door, “See you ‘round, Komali.” The next moment, she was gone, leaving the Rito boy alone in his room, next to a large orange pearl that was, indeed, still there.

Komali shook his head to clear it. He wasn’t sure exactly why he’d found himself in this situation. He had even less of an idea why he didn’t really mind at all. But he decided it would be a good idea to tell his father and Quill about it. Then he blushed, remembering Tetra’s mischievous grin.

_ On second thought _ , he decided,  _ better only tell Quill _ .


End file.
